In electronic circuit design, it is typical for an electronic circuit to operate based on a reference signal, such as a reference voltage or a reference current. As an example, reference currents can be used to set bias magnitudes for certain components of the electronic circuit. In order for the electronic circuit to operate accurately and efficiently, it is often necessary for the reference signal to likewise be generated accurately, such that the magnitude of the reference signal is substantially stable. As an example, for a reference current that is generated to bias an oscillator circuit, transients in the magnitude of the reference current can result in frequency drift of the oscillator circuit. However, process and environmental considerations, such as temperature changes, can change the magnitude of the reference signal, thus rendering the electronic circuit less accurate, and can be difficult to prevent.